Dream
by CMHerrera
Summary: Shizuo and Izaya both have a strange dream about both of them "getting it on." What will they do when the meet face to face with the dreams still fresh in there mind? And what is Izaya's plan when he finds out? What happens during that whole week?
1. Dream

**This is my second time of making a fanfic so be prepared I am kind of planning this to have a few chapters long.**

**Sorry for the spelling errors ^_^;**

Dream

**Shizuo's POV**

_"Tell me what you want Shizu-chan" as he whispered into the blonds ear and slowly ran his fingertips down the blonds hips agitating the blonds erection and giving off a big grin "A-Ah I-Izaya.." as he gasped turning his face away to hide his embarrassment, trying to hold back his strange feeling inside of him. The Informant put his hand on the blonds cheek, pulling him toward him to meet his his.  
_

_"Don't turn away, I want to see that cute face of yours." with the informants free hand he moves his hand down the blonds hips rubbing his erection, and presses his lips against the blonds giving the blond a rough kiss, engulfing every moan. _

_"n-nn.."_

_The blond pulled away only to find his eyes meet the brunettes, giving into another kiss, until Izaya pulled away and spoke with a smile "Lets try again, Tell me what you want Shizu-chan."_

_"A-ah..s-"_

Waking up the blond quickly shot up drenched in sweat with his heart throbbing in a fast pace and a blush lit up his cheeks. "... W-What the fuck?"

Pushing his hair out of his face he sat there for a few minutes until he become calm enough and sat up and walked toward the bathroom talking to himself as he turned on the shower.

"What the hell was that dream about?.. I mean.. me.. and that, that.." slightly turning red the blond gets frustrated and gives a growl "..no!.. I-I can't possibly..I mean, with that creep?" "Why the hell him? of all people!"

Overcome with anger, the blond increased his strength of his grip breaking the shower nob as he was turning "Crap!" "I'm gonna have to fix that.." he gave a big sigh and proceeded to take a shower.

"..I hope I don't see Izaya any time today.."

* * *

**Izaya's POV**

_"N-nn!" Shizuo gave a small whine feeding the informants pleasure and enjoyment "Lets try again, Tell me what you want Shizu-chan."_

_"A-Ah S-Stop" _

_"Tisk tisk, wrong answer Shizuo-chan." the informant gave a thrust and kissed the blond, making the blond feel helpless, and making him give off a whine. The Informant moved in closer for another kiss, but the blond bit the informants lip drawing blood. Startled the the informant pulled back staring into the blonds eyes and gave a frown "That was mean~!" _

_"Y-you deserved it." as the blond started to pulling himself away trying to stay calm._

_ "Aw..Don't pull away. I'm not done with you yet~"_

Blinking his eyes Izaya sat up from his desk rubbing his eyes from the nap. "What the hell did I do to make me dream about that?.." The informant stretched his hands up in the air and gave a glare at the clock. "Damn, I feel asleep again." he gave a yawn and spoke softly to himself "Damn, I shouldn't be dreaming stuff about this...maybe I worked to hard.."

"But.." Izaya grinned to himself and started spinning around in his chair a few times laughing, before stopping to a halt "How funny was it to see Shizu-chan so helpless! How exciting! How exciting!"

"Maybe I will pay Shizuo-chan a visit this afternoon~!"


	2. Plot

**Woot!**

**Here's Second Chapter! Hope you like it. I am trying my best to make it longer.**

**Sorry for the errors and Thank you for the reviews.  
**

**

* * *

**

**Shizuo's POV**

Shizuo walked at a slow and steady pace and look at the ground in deep though. "Hey! Shizuo!" The blond gave a flinch and looked up to only see Tom and gave a wave. "Hey." "What took you so long Shizuo? And why are you so jumpy?" Tom gave the blond a curious look, staring as if he was looking at him deep inside. "O-Oh its nothing." he pulled out a new pack and took out a cigarette and lit it.

"Okay, well we don't have much stops today so lets get going." The blond gave a nod and the two started walking toward there first stop. Why they were walking the blond still had that dream going threw his mind, clear as crystal. _"What ever made me dream that? I mean I hate that flea! Its not like I have any..feelings toward him..and why..am I soo..Helpless? I mean why isn't it the other way around...Crap! What the fuck am I thinking? I shouldn't care a rat's ass about who's..on..top.." _The blond started turning red_ a_t the thought of who was suppose to be on top_. _Noticing Shizuo's red face, Tom's eyes grew wide "Umm.. Shizuo?" Jumping up a little the blond turned his face to the side trying to hide his face.

"W-What is it?"

"Well you seem to have your mind somewhere else today, you know you can tell me whats on your mind, I don't mind at all listening."

"Um.. well I don't really think...I should." Tom rose his eye brow "Why not?" Shizuo gave a sigh "Promise me you wont tell anyone!"

"Its that bad?"

"Just promise me!" Tom gave him a nod "Okay I promise." Shizuo gave another sigh "Okay well um...I had this dream..."

"Dream? Doesn't sound so bad."

"Well you see..it was about me and Izaya...and well we were..um..getting it on.."

Tom eyes grew wide and flinched back a little "R-Really? Who was on top?"

Shizou eyes grew wide "Why the fuck would you want to know that?" Tom gave a laugh "I don't I am curious" Tom gave a grin "But what really interesting me is that why would you have a dream about that, are you secretly in love~?" Tom put his hands in a the shape of a heart and laughed.

The blond got frustrated and his cheeks became a more brighter shade of red "H-Hey! No that's not true!"

"Sure, sure.." Tom looked up to see that they had made it.

"Here we are are first stop, let make su-"

Interrupting him Toms phone gave a rang, Tom took it out and gave a glare. "What is it?" Shizuo asked as he stomped out his cigarette. "I am gonna take this call you go in and get what they owe." "Sure thing." the blond walked up the stairs and cracked his knuckles and went in side. Tom open the phone and gave a sigh "Interesting timing, what do you want Izaya?"

**Izaya's POV**

Izaya sat at his desk fiddling with a pen and flicked it, hitting Nami right smake dab on her forehead. The informant gave a small laugh. "Hey Nami~ do you still stalk your little brother around?" Izaya gave a grin and got up off his seat and looked out the window and Nami rubbed her forehead and gave a hiss "What? I wouldn't call that stalking! I just like to check up on him now and then..."

She quickly gave Izaya a dirty look and Izaya gave a small laugh and turned around to look at her. "That's called stalking, but I guess I couldn't say that since your doing a pretty bad job at checking on him."

"Hmph!, And I wonder who's fault is that?"

"Oh its certainly isn't me, its not my fault your no good with making some time for your self."

"Don't you have anything better to do then bother me?" She shot him another dirty look and went to the next room to put a few things up.

The informant turned back to the window whispering under his breath "Scary Scary." and thought to himself silently _"how exciting would it be to see Shizuo all helpless like that..ha...but.._._why Shizou? Its not like I love him or anything..we are always at each others throats...its not like I have any feelings...only excitement..over a um chase...well no matter I am gonna have my fun."  
_

Then suddenly the informant looked up and his mouth curled up, as he caught a gaze at Shizuo and Tom walking down the street. "Oh speak of the devil, looks like the cat finally came out to play." he took out his phone and dialed a number and gave a grin.

"Can you do a little something for me?"

* * *

**I will put out the chapters faster when you review~**


	3. Gonna Visit

**I bring you the third chapter! I thought it was necessary to have Tom jump in the fun**

**a bit more, sorry if it not what you expected, I will try my best to make the next chapter a bit **

**better _ and thank you for story alerts and reviews.  
**

* * *

**Izaya's POV**

"You want me to what?" Tom gave a weird look and almost dropped his phone. "Let just say it came to me after a dream I had." The informant gave a grin.

"A Dream? What kind of dream?" "Now why should I tell you that?" Izaya grin turned to a frown "Come on Izaya, It won't hurt to tell me, I have no use for information like that."

"O-Okay fine but you sure are nosy.." the informant made a face and gave a sigh "Well lets just say I had a dream about me and Shizuo..and er..doing something." Tom eyes got wide "Y-You too!"

"ehh.. What do you mean by 'You too'?" Tom made a nervous look "I uh..its nothing forget about it." The informant gave a small laugh and his grin came back "Oh Come on Tom, It won't hurt to tell me, I have no use for information like that." Tom gave a concerned look and spoke with a sigh "If I do tell you he would kill me.."

"He?"

"Do you mean 'he' as it Shizu-chan?"

"..."

"Haha so it is Shizu-chan! What did he dream?"

"..Same as you.."

The brunette eyes widened "Really?" Izaya laughed in enjoyment "Oh how exciting to hear that~ I must think you for this info you have given me~ and in return you can do me a little favor, well since you have no other choice."

"What do you mean no other choice?"

"That's for me to know and you to fine out~"

"Fine..I guess I will have to..you owe me.."

"haha yea whatever." The brunette hung up and gave a spin "Oh this is gonna be a lovely day~" Nami walked back into the room and continued her work "Whys that?" Izaya clapped his hands together "Oh Nami you can go home now~" Nami looked back at Izaya "Okay, and why is that?"

"I have something to do, and I don't need you to get in the way." With a slight hiss Nami stopped what she was doing and proceeded to gather her things and walked toward the door and looked back at Izaya "Don't do anything stupid for me to clean up."

The informant gave a laugh "And what makes you think I will do that? you don't trust me?"

"Of course not!" then Nami closed the door behind her.

**Tom's POV**

"haha yea whatever." the phone made a click as Izaya hung up, Tom gave a sigh and scratched his head "Damn...what a mess I got into.." he gave a flinch as he heard a few screams coming from the building and looked up "What am I gonna do? I guess I can't tell Shizuo what I have done..I mean unless I want to be killed.." with a sigh he walked toward the door and opened it to find Shizuo walking toward him, the blond gave a wave and had lit another cigarette

"Hey." Tom waited until the blond moved closer and spoke "Did he give you what he owe?" The blond gave a nod and handed him the check. "Thanks, since its a slow day I don't think we need to visit the others who owe lets do it another time."

"Okay sure thing."

"But there's one more place we need to go.." Tom gave a nervous look and turned the other way then speaks again "We need to go to Izaya's place.."

Shizuo's gave a growl "Why do we need to see him?"

"Don't worry Shizuo..Its just something I have to do."

The blond gave a sigh, throwing away his cigarette "Fine I will go..."

* * *

**Poor Shizu-chan~**

**Review makes me update much faster~**


	4. Izaya's Owner

**Here's Chapter 4~ Sorry if it took so long ^_^; I wanted to think of something good and I have **

**School to think about so that got in the way. And thank you for the Reviews, it makes me happy to see you people read it~ **

**No POV's this time**.

* * *

The informant gave a wide smile as her heard a knock on the door "Coming, Coming~!" he then opened the door to see Tom and Shizuo's sulking face. "Aren't you happy to see me Shizu-chan." the blond gave a growl and turned away "Cut the crap.." "Oh my how mean!" the informant then opened the door and invited them in "Why don't we sit down?" Tom gave Izaya a look and proceeded to sit on the black leather couch with Shizuo siting beside him. "So what is it that you wanted Izaya?" the brunette put his hand to his chest "Oh I don't want much, its not a big problem~." restless the blond gave a glare "Then what the fuck do you want flea?" the brunette gave a laugh "I want you Shizu-chan~"

Tom gave a sigh "What?.." Izaya gave another laugh "I want to have Shizuo for a week~ If you lend him to me I will give you something in return Tom~" he gave him a check and Tom gave a nervous look "Well..this is a hard deal to turn down.." Shizuo's eyes were wide and he was nervous but full of anger "W-Why? and No! I would never.." Tom gave a sigh and looked straight at Shizuo. "I'm sorry Shizuo, I don't think I can turn down this kind of money.." the blond ran his fingers in his hair

"Why the hell would you want to have me for a week?" The informant responded in a annoying tone "I have my reason's Shizu-chan." Tom was leaned back on the sofa "So when do you want him to start?" "Oh I would love it if he start right now." they both turned to look straight at Shizuo who was standing up. "Fine! Fine I will do it.." The brunette clapped his hands together and grinned with his eyes closed

"That's Great! Your gonna love working for me this week~

_"Its more like I'm the one whos gonna have the fun."_

Tom got of the couch and stood up "Well I guess I should be leaving now, good luck Shizuo." Shizuo gave a low growl and watched Tom walk out the door and leave and he whispered to him self forgetting that Izaya was right in front of him _"_Why is this happening to me? and just when I was forgetting about what I had dreamed..._" _Izaya's lips curled and moved closer toward the blond "And what was that dream?" the blond gave a flinch and moved back "T-That's none of your business!" Izaya walks closer toward him "Are you sure? It sounded like it had to do with something about me.

_"Damn."_

Moving backwards, Shizuo fell on the couch and Izaya gave a laugh "So you did dream something about me did you?" The blond started feeling nervous and he could feel his heart moving faster and his cheeks began to turn red, trying to hide this Shizou turned away, but it only made the informant crave for more entertainment. The informant leaned toward the blond, blocking his way to get out. "So what did you dream about me hmm? It seems you enjoyed it." The blond looked straight at the blond and blurted out with out thinking. "Why would I ENJOY HAVING SEX WITH YOU?" Knowing what he just said he turned a darker shade of red and looked down.

_"Damn it! DAMN it!"_

Izaya's eyes grew wide and stared at the blond for a minute. "So you did dream about getting it on with me.." Shizuo looked up at Izaya "What do you mean by did?" The informant gave a laugh "Oh I have my sources~" Shizuo gave a growl "DAMN YOU TOM!" "Oh don't be a party pooper Shizu-chan! Your not the only one." The blond thought for a moment "N-Not the only one?.." The informant backed up a bit and thought maybe he shouldn't have said that. "Uh..lets just say I had a very interesting dream.." Shizuo stood up and looked hard at Izaya "Don't tell me that..you had a dream about... us?" The brunette gave a nervous laugh and nodded. They both stared at each other until Izaya broke the silence "well isn't this gonna be a interesting week~." "Crap why did you set this all up!"

**Izaya POV**

The informant grinned "No use fighting over it, your my pet for now." Without any warning he leaned toward the blond moving him on to the couch and pressed his lips against his into a passionate kiss and pulled away. Shocked, Shizuo scoots away from Izaya on the couch. Leaving Izaya to crawl on the couch and on top of him pinning him down, looking directly in his eyes. _"How exciting! To see Shizu-chan's so agitated a_n_d helpless maybe I should turn it up a notch."_

**Shizuo's POV**

"No use fighting over it, your my pet for now." Shocked Shizuo moved back and fell on the couch once more and felt the warm passionate kiss on his lips and feeling the informants lips pull away, he quickly scooted away from the brunette _"Am I dreaming? Did Izaya really do what I think he did? And why did he fuck'n do it?"_ the blond looked at Izaya shocked as he saw the informant crawl on to the sofa and on to him pining him down.

* * *

**Don't you just love Izaya-kun?**

**Review for more ;) Next chapter might be out really soon.**


	5. Uke or Seme?

**Here's the next chapter! I'm sorry when I didn't put the chapter quickly like I said I would. ^_^; I was being a bit lazy.**

**I heard to fanfic writers that I subscribed to got sick. And guess what? I'm Sick! T_T well I hope not for too long.**

**I am gonna post a MikageXTeito from 07-Ghost soon since I finished watching it, and yes I have the plot down and everything**

**Sorry for my rambling! **

* * *

**Tom's POV**

Walking out the door and standing there for a why'll I gave a sigh, I heard Shizuo gave a growl, crap he's pissed at me for my quick decision. Suddenly hearing a thud Tom's thinking was interrupted. "What the fuck was that?" and just when Tom was about to leave he hears Shizuo shout "Why would I ENJOY HAVING SEX WITH YOU?" Startled he stops in his tracks and gives a nervous laugh, "I think I just..started a Shizaya.."

He started to leave in a instant before he could hear anything disturbing to meet eye to eye with Nami. Name gave a weird look at Tom. "Why are you here?" Tom gave a frown from being received a weird look. "Its along story, but I suggest that for a week you should go on vacation.." Nami's eyebrow rose "whys that?" Tom gave a nervous smile. "Well Shizuo would be working for him for a week." Nami stood there quietly and made a small laugh.

"Was it Izaya's Idea?" before Tom could answer a moan was heard interrupting them. They both stood there quietly staring at each other with there eyes wide, not knowing what to say to each other about what they just heard. Breaking the silence Tom spoke "Why don't we go catch something to eat?" giving a nod Nami replied "I think that would be the best for now." the two then leaves and walks down the stairs.

**Shizaya's POV**

Looking directly into the blonds eyes with him on top, he slowly gave a grin. The blond's eyes widened, he knew what the brunette was gonna do and the thought of it made him sick to his stomach and a weird feeling. "Don't you fucken dare Izaya!" the brunette did a small laugh. "And why shouldn't I?" the blond winced as Izaya's cold hands pressed on his chest pushing him closer toward the black leather couch. "I'll make this week a living hell for you!" Izaya smiled and couldn't help but to laugh. "Not if I do it first!" The blond gave a grimace and spoke with a low growl. "Then I guess that's a challenge." the informant moved closer toward the blond giving him a kiss "Then a challenge it is Shizu-chan."

The blond then pushed the brunette back a bit giving him a glare untill the brunette gave him a rough kiss. Feeling a bit strange Shizuo bites Izaya's bottom lip drawing blood. Izaya smiled to himself and deepend the kiss. Having Shizuo to be filled with disgusted over giving a loud moan. The informant pulled away looking at the blond with both of them panting for air. and he gave a sneered "I get the first point for making you moan." The blond then shot another glare "You're not gonna get me that easy!" then pushed the brunette forward to pin him down.

"Anxious to be on top arn't you Shizu-chan?"

"W-What? No!"

"Oh~ so you want to be a uke?"

The informant then gave a laugh and his signature smile, and put his arms around the blond pulling him forward. Confused on what had just happened the blonds face meets eye to eye with the brunettes making the blond blush, and for Izaya to rub his leg against the blonds making him shake a bit. Quickly Shizuo try's to sit up with Izaya still attached having to fall on him. Laughing at his attempt to leave the brunette laughs "Why are you in such a rush?"

"You know fucken why!'

"You can't leave now my uke!"

"Stop calling me that!"

"And why is that?" Shizuo then gave a growl and decided the quickest way out, he moved toward the brunette and gave him a passionate kiss and then pulled away. The informant looked straight at the blond in shock, why'll Shizuo got up and cursed under his breath and walked out the door.

"Damn, I didn't expect for that to happen.."

* * *

_"Now its time for goodbye he said as he faded away,_

_don't put your life in someones hands,_

_there bound to take it away."  
_


	6. 1st Day  Sunday

**Sorry Sorry! for not doing a chapter and taking so long to do it _ I hope you enjoy it, it might sound weird, bcuz of Shizuo and his mixed uke and seme in him. lol**

**I feel like I am tempting you guys too much XD And it turned out super long, and I am still new at doing this kind of stuff so just bare with me. **

**Thanks for Reviewing~  
**

* * *

Stepping out of the hot shower Izaya dried his hair lazily and put a towel on and looked into the mirror. Staring until he heard the door bell ring, he smiled to himself. Still wet with a towel on he proceed to open the door.

Shizuo cursed to himself the thought of him with Izaya for a whole week pissed him off. Not to mention what had happened with him and Izaya the other day. "Damn I am not in the mood today." scratching his head, he looked up to see the door open with the informant staring back at him. "Hello Shizu-chan!" After a few seconds it registered in Shizuo's mind that Izaya was naked with only a towel on, which the blond couldn't help put to look up and down at the informant. Noticing this, Izaya gave a smirk trying to to giggle. "You like what you see?"he striked a seductive pose on the door. The blond blinked for a bit and turned his head quickly.

"Shut it Izaya, just let me in."

"oh, eager to get it on?."

Moving back, the informant let the blond in, closing the door behind the blond. Giving a sigh Shizuo sat on the black couch and gave a sigh. "Okay what do you want me to do?"

"Why are you in such a hurry? Your not going anywhere."

"Just tell me."

Izaya stepped closer toward him making the blond feel a bit cautious. "I want you to be my maid of course!" The blonds eyes grew wide "W-What?" The informant started laughing "You know what I mean, my own personal maid, to do whatever I want you to do."

"Fuck no!"

"Fuck yes~!"

The blond growled at the brunette, making him laugh. _"He's funny when he's angry." _"What's wrong Shizu-chan cat got your tongue? Meow~" the brunette playfully pawed at the taller man. The blond gave the brunette a weird look. "What the fuck.." The informant pouted "Your no fun." The blond shot him a evil look "Shouldn't you go get dressed or something?"

"Fine, Fine but your not going anywhere my lovely maid." Shizuo gave a growl at being called a maid as the informant walked into a room.

_"Damn flea, why is he so playful today? And was he naked for did he do that on purpose?" _Breaking his thought Izaya came back in the room which his usual outfit and a box. "Shizu-chan you need to wear this." The blond rose one eyebrow. "What is it?" "Why so suspicious its just your uniform your gonna be wearing when your working for me." The informant handed the blond the box with a smile. The blond gave a nervous look and open the box. "Wha..." he held up the outfit to reveal a maid type uniform with frills and a short fluffy skirt.

"What the crap! A maid outfit?"

"Correct~"

"W-Why?"

The informant gave a wide grin. "Didn't I tell you, your my pet now?" The blond clinched the outfit enraged. "There's no way I am gonna were that.!" "You don't have no choice but to do so Shizzy." "But what if someone sees me in this?" the brunette folded his arms "No ones gonna be here only you and me...maybe.."

"MAYBE?"

"Just go put the outfit on."

The blond gave a look of anxiety and walked toward the bathroom to put it on. When the blond came back out Izaya was siting on the couch, his eyes grew wide as he stared at the blond and couldn't help but to go into a laughing fit. Seeing Izaya laughing like crazy the blond turned a deep red in embarrassment and walked over to the brunette holding the skirt down. "S-Stop laughing!" The brunette tried to stop laughing for a few seconds only to burst out laughing again. Full of frustration shizuo lifted up the informant and gave a growl. Izaya stopped laughing wiping his tears. "Why so mad?" "Don't fuck with me!"

The informant gave a mischievous grin "You should be careful what you say Shizu-chan your in a skirt after all." Before the blond could question his answer, Izaya lifted the blonds skirt making Shizuo drop the informant and to put his hands pushing his skirt down.

"You never listen do you Shizu-chan?"

"S-Shut up!"

The informant gave a small laugh "I can make you feel better."

"Stop messing with me! Theirs no way you can mak-"

Without any warning the informant threw the blond on to the floor, pinning him down and gave him a kiss to stop him from talking. "Feel better?" the blond just gave him a dirty look and turned away. "No!" The informant puffed up his cheeks "No? Why not?" the blond twitched "Stop messing around! you know why not?" "Hmm, you want more then that?" shivers when down the blonds spine "N-No! I do not!" The informant gave him a grin. "Really? It sounds like you do Shizu-chan!" The blond pushed the informant but Izaya was clinging to him. "Your not getting rid of me that easy, I never finished what I did yesterday."

_"Crap, Crap, Crap."_

The brunette gave a weird look at Shizuo. "What's with that unpleasant look? Its discusting.."

"Your Disgusting!"

"Meany Shizzy!"

Why'll Shizuo was trying to get the informant off, the brunette pulled the blond forward making him fall on top of him. The brunette gave a laugh making the blond pissed. "Is my uke pissed?"

"I'm not a fu-" Not allowing him to finish the informant wrapped his arms around the blond and moved in for a kiss.

He pulled away, seeing the blond face was flushed, and moved in for another kiss this time softly and slowly ran his fingertips down the blonds hips._ "No this isn't happening..Didn't that happen in my dream?" _The informant then rubbed his hands closer toward the blonds growing erection. A-Ah I-Izaya.." as he gasped he turned his face away to hide his embarrassment, trying to hold back the strange feeling growing inside him. The Informant put his hand on the blonds cheek, pulling him toward him to meet his his.

"Don't turn away, I want to see you make that cute face." Then the informant moved his free hand down the blonds hips and moved toward his erection and gently rubbed it. He then brought the blonds lips close to his and put his lips against the blonds giving the blond a rough kiss, engulfing every moan.

"n-nn.."

Izaya deepened the kiss and the blond gave a low moan in return. "See isn't that much better Shizzy? he didn't udder a word just looked back at the informant in silence, he was frozen he couldn't move.

_"Whats wrong with me? why can't I move.." _

"What's wrong shizzy? Have you fallen for me?"

The blond gave a small jump back and was blushing ferocious at the brunette, He felt confused on what he was feeling. Izaya gave a smirk and was happy with himself for getting this far. But he seemed to go too far then he wanted too and was feeling strange, he started to get this craving..craving, for the tall blond.

Both noticing it, the informant gave a slight blush with a look of lust in his eyes and moved closer toward the blond and removed his undergarments. Feeling a breeze of air hit his erection the blond gave a small whimper like growl.

The informant slowly lowered his head and started sucking on the blonds length, Shizuo bit his lip trying to hold back his moan. he started bobbing his head up and down going a faster pace, the blond couldn't hold back any longer and he let out a a low moan holding on to the brunettes back. "A-Ah..I..Izaya!" Hearing the blonds response the informant pulled away and broke away from his sudden burst of crave, and gave a fake grin.

"This is enough for one day." The blond gave a deep blush and growled with anger, but was unable to move after what had happened. The informant turned away and sat down at his desk why'll the blond was searching for his underwear. _"Crap, I went to far, whats wrong with me? I am going off plan, I was just gonna tease him, well it doesn't matter does it?"_

Breaking his thoughts the informant looked up to see Shizuo out of the maid outfit and into his own, the informant raised a brow. "Why did you take it off?" the blond turned away from him. "...I-I h-hated it that why! and what after you fuck'en did to me I don't think i am gonna wear it again!" "The brunette laughed "You know you wanted it Shizu-chan."

The blond turned to look at the brunette and gave a smirk. "You better watch what you say flea, because your in for some pain tomorrow." The informant gave the blond a deviousness look "Oh we will see who's gonna get who, but its gonna be me."


	7. Monday Troubles Part 1

**Heres the chapter! Yes, yes it is short.. I'm sorry. I am also sorry that it seems that I am losing hope on this which is true.**

**So it might end soon, unless you want it to keep going. The next chapter is gonna be good there gonna "get it on." things gonna be resolved. lol**

**Don't be surprised if I take a long time putting the other chapter out. I am actually wanting to do some one-shots.. But I think I need to get this one done first.  
**

* * *

On a sunny morning a tall blond man can be seen walking with heavy steps smoking his daily cigarette, not pissed but frustrated. Most of the citizens knew this, but avoided him anyways. Too glued to his thoughts the blondie didn't notice everyone watching him, wondering if he's gonna snap or not. He kept on questioning himself. Why didn't I do something? Why couldn't I move? What is the flea's plan? In no time, he found himself in front of the informants door.

The ex-bartender heart throbbed with fear, why am I so worked up about? Its only the flea, its nothing.. Before he could knock the informant open the door and gave him a smile. "Just in time Shizu-chan, I need you to do something for me."

"Uh, okay sure."

"I have a guest coming soon and I need you to help me with the deal." Izaya walked back inside and gestured for him to come in. Still wary, the blond comes in slowly and shuts the door. "So who is this guest?" The brunette just smiled and sat in chair with his head rested on his hand. "You will see soon enough, don't worry about it." The blond just cursed under his breath and looked away feeling the need to smoke. "You seem nervous Shizu-chan, why is that?" Trying to ignore him the blond shot him a glare, and looked away.

The informant gave a laugh and started spinning in his chair. "Keep it up Shizu-chan and your end up in some lust filled pain." The blonds spine tingled and he gave a low growl in response. "Shut up!" The brunette gave him a frown. "Scary scary." The informant then came to a stop and looked at the clock. "Well I think our little guest turned out to be a little chicken, I guess the deal is off for them. Just then before Shizuo could ask the brunettes phone rang. The Brunette gave a look and picked it up "Well I guess I spoke to soon."

"Hello? Oh you can't? well too bad my schedule is full. I'm sorry but I guess the deal is off then." brunette pulled away from the phone. "My,My yelling is not gonna do any good, do you want to give up your life?" the phone suddenly clicked off. The blond rouse his eyebrow. "That was a bit rude flea..."

The brunette gave the blond a weird look and threw the phone somewhere. "It wasn't me that was rude, it was him. Get your facts straight Shizu-chan." The blond sat on the couch crossing his arms "Tch.." The brunette walked over to the blond and sat down across from him. "

I was gonna have Shizu-chan play with someone but I guess its off.. They were not good enough anyway..."

"Fucker. You just wanted me to get violent?"

"Maybe."

"Why do you like to mess with me?"

The brunette looked away give silence between the two. They never really thought threw things so it was a touchy subject. The blond gave a growl breaking the silence and pressed on with is question. "Why are you so interested in me, and why mess up my life." The brunette gave a laugh startling the blond. "Don't flatter your self Shizu-chan. Your just seem to good to leave alone, and also you tend to get in my way." Then the brunette proceed to laugh again angering the tall blond. "Shut up." The blond then pinned him down on the chair giving a grimace. The blond moved without thinking. "Shizu-chan what are you planning to do him? I own you now by the way."


	8. Monday Laughter P2

**Okay, Okay maybe I lied a bit on what I said the other time. lol sorry! don't worry the good parts gonna happen next chapter. And I think I am having some hope on the story, sorry it took so long I kind of got lost and then randomly got a weird idea XD**

**Next Chapter is gonna be _"Monday Night P3"_ That should be the last Monday chapter.**

**Thank you for reading and reviewing ^_^**

* * *

"Shizu-chan what are you planning to do hm? I own you now by the way." Shizuo scolded at the brunette, there was no way that flea owned him and he planned to prove it one way or another. "Well lets just say its time to get back at you for sexual harassing me."

"Oh but Shizu-chan, I'm busy today I don't have to time for the likes of you." Hearing those harsh words Shizuo gave a grimace looking down on the informant, which just backfired and pissed off the brunette for having to be looked down on.

Quickly thinking before the blond could do anything to the brunette, the informant grabbed a near by pillow and stuffed it in the blonds face making the tall guy loose his grip in surprise. The brunette couldn't help but to laugh and pushed the pillow with more force toward the blond. The blond after being pushed with the pillow backed away and clicked his tongue. The informant just grinned and to only have the blond smack him across the head with a pillow. "My turn flea!" The brunette gave a hiss and proceed to hit the blond with the pillow once more starting a pillow fight. Pillows flied pass there head, having head to head combat until they tired them self's out. And decided to put it on hold to rest. They both fell on the couch side by side, huffing and puffing. They both turned to glance and tried not to laugh at each other but ended up laughing anyways. exchanging giggles and glances of each other still trying to catch there breath. Which only made them laugh harder.

After there laughing fit, both of them suddenly thought to them self's. What the fuck happened just now? Laughing? Enjoying each others company? Whatever happened to the uneasy air and the urge to kill? They exchanged a few glance here and there in the silence, both unsure what should the other say.

Until Izaya couldn't bare it any longer and interrupted the silence, he surely didn't know what to do but he didn't want the laughter to end. It seemed just to good for it to leave so fast. So with a wide grin the sadist threw himself on the blond startling him making the blondie give out a yelp. The blond was so busy in thinking of what to say that he didn't notice the brunette slightly standing on the couch bending his knees and then suddenly pounce on him.

Hearing the bodyguard yelp and seeing how surprised he was by his pounce, the informant when back into a laughing fit, having him on top of Shizuo's lap and his head rest on Shizuo's shoulder. The blond just gave a frown hearing the brunettes laughter and gave a small growl. Izaya moved to look at the other looking at the blond straight in the face to only laughter harder then he really was. Izaya tried to speak but only he only stuttered having his laughing get the best of him.

"S-S-Shizu-chan..D-Don't make that! that f-face!"

The blond had a puzzled look on his face and was trying not to laughter or smile at Izaya's laughter. The brunettes laughter was contagious and very soon the informant got the bodyguard to laugh as well. The blond just sat there laughing just as hard as Izaya was who was still on him trying not to fall off, holding on to Shizuo. Once again looking at each other they laughed and had wide smiles on there faces. They slowly stopped looking directly at each other.

Somehow the uneasiness feeling they felt toward each other faded away. All those years of violence, hatred, almost killing each other was gone. Did all they have to do was except each other in laughter to get along? Replacing all that uneasiness and hatred was..a strange case of butterflies in your stomach and the urge to be more dominant.

The blond had a greedy look to his cheerful smile which looked irresistible the brunette. The brunette grinned back at the blondie and wrapped his hands around the bodyguards neck.

"What a interesting day it was huh Shizu-chan?"


	9. Monday Night! P3

**Woot here's next chapter! You know when I read my horiscope it sayed to not make excuses on a job or something. And to get it done. lol And I thought of this. So yea here is next ****chapter sorry for my excuses _**

**Thanks for revewing and reading. ^_^**

* * *

The blond had a greedy look to his cheerful smile which looked irresistible the brunette. The brunette grinned back at the blondie and wrapped his hands around the bodyguards neck.

"What a interesting day it was huh Shizu-chan?" Izaya just gave a wide smile. Seeing the in informants signature smile, the blond felt that somewhere in the back of his mind that the informants smile was hiding something. Even if they felt the uneasiness they felt toward each other is gone he knew something else were to come. It seemed a bit to easy for things to clear up just like that. Oh the other hand, Izaya thought the same way but he was going for a more rougher plan. It's not so easy to give up what you once loved doing, making the blonds life a living hell.

The blond wrapped his hands around the brunette bringing him closer, pulling him into a gentle kiss. He didn't wanna believe his own thoughts. Pulling away from the kiss the blond pulled the informant in a bit closer toward him, having there body's touch. The brunette in response rested his head on the blonds shoulder. He then ran his cold fingers down the blonds spine. The bodyguard jerked up at the ticklish feeling. The brunette smiled and repeatedly ran down his fingers enjoying him jerking up. Suddenly the blond ran his fingers slowly down the brunettes spine. Izaya gave a yelp and long after he gave a hiss. Shizuo then laughed at him and kissed Izaya down his neck finding a perfectly sensitive spot and started to leave his mark, biting down. Izaya jerked away. "H-Hey Shizu-chan! D-Dont!" Shizuo growled back, "Why should I? Don't like to be marked as mine?" Izaya hissed at him without giving him a answer. The blond laughed a little and continued to deepen the mark. The informant tried to stay calm but he couldn't control himself and gave a muffled moan trying to hide it but failed.

Shizuo then pulled away and meet the informants eyes and smiled. The brunette then turned away with a flushed look and spoke in a hiss "I hate you Shizzy-chan.." "Oh? Well too bad Izaya I have marked you mine." The brunette narrowed his eyes and looked back at him giving in a glare. Shizuo gave a smile he wanted to turn it up a notch to see how sensitive that informant really is. He then moved his hands down the informants waist and slowly slid is right hand down the informants pants.

The brunette squealed and shivered at the blonds touch as he explored the informants sensitive areas. Deep red, Izaya shifted under the blond and tilted his head to suddenly see the clock _Damn I'm wasting time.._ Trying to keep calm he looked at Shizuo. "I-Its getting late for you Shizu-chan."

"Hmm? Oh yea I gotta go."

The blond took a few minutes of teasing Izaya's sensitives spots before he let go of the informant, the brunette gently got of the blond, still a bit flushed and frazzled by the blond then decided to walking him to the door. "Shizu-chan don't forget to come at the same time tomorrow, its not like you have a choice anyway."

Shizuo raised a eyebrow and gave a sigh. "You don't have to tell me that I know."

"I just wanted to remind you, bye Shizzy-chan."

The informant beamed with excitement and his flush vanished all was left was his signature smile which startled the blond. Standing there for a few seconds, the blond walked away slowly until reaching the exit, and decided to take a walk around town before heading home. He wanted to think about all what has happen today and how he had wasted his time with Izaya and the on a pillow fight_, and about Izaya's guest._

_wait why didn't Izaya's guest come over? Why did he need me? _The blond thought that threw his head a few times untill it registered in his mind.

Before he could think of a answer the blond heard a faint but distant scream. Shocked by the scream the blondie ran toward the scream. He came across a dark ally that he's been to before after running after the informant at one time. What he saw was a women with long brown hair sitting on the floor weeping, holding a man covered in blood.

"Nami?"The ex-bartender eyes grew a bit wide and looked up to see a semi-tall man holding a gun with a hood covering his face. The hooded man turns around and face the bodyguard. "Oh so you did come."

"What?"

The hooded man gave a chuckle, and spoke again not leaving his eyes off Nami. "I have been told that if I came and attacked her that you would hear her scream and come see whats been going on." "Shizuo started rise with anger with a slight suspicion in mind "And who would that be huh?"

The hooded man walked closer to the blond startling him and whispered in his ear. "That's classified information" "What the hell do you mean Classified?". Talking again the hooded man gave a smirk. I was told to tell you something..will you listen to me?"

The blond gave a nod with a stern face.

"Tell Izaya Orihara this, if he doesn't give me what I want then his precious secretary will die next."


	10. Tuesday: Remember?

**Hello, Hello! Finally I put out a new chapter, sorry if you kinda forgot (maybe) what has happened since I didn't post for a why'll.. well the good news is.. **

**well let just say in the next chapter, Izaya gets seductive. lol**

**Summary - After Izaya finds out Shizuo had almost a similar dream of them "getting it on" Izaya pays Tom to have Shizuo for the whole week. Izaya end up messing with Shizuo on a eventful monday leading to Izaya and Shizuo on good terms. Until Nami gets attacked by Izaya's client having Shizuo suspicions rise..**

_**Don't forget to review~ I appreciate it!**_

* * *

Shizuo gave a big sigh, it has been only two days he had work for that informant and he had already got himself into trouble. The blond sat there smoking a cigarette in the early morning, He sat there thinking of yesterday.

_"Tell Izaya Orihara this, if he doesn't give me what I want then his precious secretary will die next."_

The blond bowed his head down slightly, "Maybe I shouldn't have hit that guy with a metal pole.." After the blond almost killed the hooded man he decided to take call up Shinra after that..

_**

* * *

**_

_Nami sat there on the floor holding the young man sobbing, and gave a look to Shizuo. "Well don't just stand there help Seiji!" The bodyguard looked straight at Nami and gave a growl. "Don't yell so much! your giving me a headache..." He then quickly pulled out his phone and called his friend the underground doctor._

_"Hello? Hey Shinra I need you to do me a small favor.."_

_"Eh, what?"_

_"I knocked out a hooded man that attacked that stupid fleas secretary..and some boy is bleeding..."_

_"...Izaya's Secretary? hmm I guess I could patch them up. How bad is the boy bleeding?"_

_"Well I don't think it matters, you should come down here quickly, I am close to Russian Sushi I am in a ally."_

_"Okay, Okay I got it, I will send Kadota to come and help, I think its too much to carry for Celty."_

_"Okay I got it thanks."_

_

* * *

_

After hanging up the phone he stayed with Nami and waited for Kadota to come with the van, when he came the blond left shortly after that. And now the bodyguard is sitting in his apartment Tuesday morning thinking over the sudden event. The blond got up of his seat grabbed his house keys walked out and when the blond stepped out of his apartment a certain brunette came from behind him. "Shizu-chan! way didn't you tell me what happen yesterday? Well I new he was gonna attack..but still!"

_Crap I forgot to tell him... _"Uh..sorry..Izaya I forgo-.. wait you knew?"

"Yea of course, its my job I'm an Informant after all."

"You could have told me!"

"Why? whats the fun in that?" Anyway it all went well you knocked him out and Nami and her brother is fine. "Anyway come with me you have some work to do.." The blond shakes his head in in disgust and proceeded to follow the brunette to his place. It was only Tuesday and Shizuo felt like things only started to get worse and worse. Not to mention the informant never changes even when him and Izaya are in good terms, for now.

When they got to Izaya's place, they saw a brown long haired women facing his place with a upset look, it was Nami. She quickly turned around and shouted "Izaya! You knew about it didn't you?" The informant just smiled and gave a innocent look. "Oh my, what do you ever mean?" Nami just got more furious. "Don't mess with me! You know what I am talking about! What the fuck did you do to make them attack me and Seji?"

"My, your too loud, instead of coming here to complain at me, shouldn't you be with your dear brother?" hearing those worlds the secretary swung her hand at the informant to have him only move and hold her wrist. "Watch what you say and do to your boss Nami, we don't wanna have you jobless.." Pissed off she pulled her hand away and hissed and walked away. The brunette and the blond both look back watching her leave, then the informant proceeded to open his door. When they got in and closed the door behind them Shizuo gave a frustrated sigh. "Fuck, its already a noise day.." Walking toward his desk Izaya turned toward the blond giving him a smile. "Noisy? I had much worsen days then that Shizu-chan.." Giving a grimace the blond respond. "Well you sure gave me a hard time yesterday, you could have told me that damn women was gonna get attacked.." the informant gave a small laugh, "Well look at it this way you are almost 3/6's of getting this week over with."

"That still doesn't sound so good too me."

The brunette sat in his chair and started to type rapidly. "Well anyway I have a question Shizu-chan." Holding his head with a throbbing headache he turned toward the thin man. "Huh? Whats that?" The informant looked up at the blond for a moment and turned toward his work. "Do you remember are conversation, about your little dream and mine?" As the blond was picking up a pack of paper work the brunette pointed at he stopped in his tracks. "U-uh..yea.."

* * *

_" Shizuo looked up at Izaya "What do you mean by did?" The informant gave a laugh "Oh I have my sources~" Shizuo gave a growl "DAMN YOU TOM!" "Oh don't be a party pooper Shizu-chan! Your not the only one." The blond thought for a moment "N-Not the only one?.." The informant backed up a bit and thought maybe he shouldn't have said that. "Uh..lets just say I had a very interesting dream.."_

_

* * *

_

Remembering those words the flea had said to him gave him chills down his spine. Stuck on thinking of those words, he didn't notice the much thinner man creep behind him and whisper in his ear. "Did you think I forgot?"


	11. Tuesday: Gave in

**Hello, don't have much to say but I am gonna end up doing a new story soon. I have been writing down stories most likely might puting a luxpain story. I am gonna try my best to put up the next chapter on this. Sorry its short ^_^;**

**Thanks for any reviews. Sorry if i don't respond to them I will try to.**

* * *

_Remembering those words the flea had said to him gave him chills down his spine. Stuck on thinking of those words, he didn't notice the much thinner man creep behind him and whisper in his ear. "Did you think I forgot?" _

_

* * *

_

The blond shuttered at the feel of the informants breath down his neck, he almost dropped the stack of papers he had he then turned a bit look at the informant not knowing what to say. "Y-Yea I remember.." The brunette grinned and wrapped his arms around the blonds waist and whispered in his ear once again. "We never really got to finish are little conversation." The smoker pulled away from the brunette, having the informant pulled the blond closer. "T-Theirs nothing to talk about." The brunette laughed in the blonds ear, "Nothing you sure? Then tell me why did you and me have that dream? Hmm Shizu-chan?" The blond paused for a moment before answering, "I-It was just a coincidence."

"Coincidence? You sure? I don't think not, do you wanna know what I think?"

'N-No.."

"Haha you sound unsure. I think it was a premonition."

"W-What?" Once the informant heard the other mans reply he creeped his hand up the blonds shirt and licked up his neck. The blond trembled at the informants touch making it hard for him to speak. "Iz-Izaya not..not now.." Then the brunette purred and reject the blonds answer only to keep moving forward, he slowly pulled off the blonds shirt and turned his shaking body around to having them face each other. The informant smiled holding the smoker by the waist licking down his chest and down his abs. Their was no turning back now, their was nothing the ex-bartender could do, he was already consumed by the lust that had hit him driving him insane. Before moving any further, the brunette looked up at the blond to see his flushed face and gave him a passionate kiss. Soon the informant deepen the kiss, with there tongues twisting and turning, the blond gave a whine as there lips parted with there tongues slowly unraveling.

In full control, the brunette pushed the lust confused blond on to the couch, to then gently sit on him erosing the blond futhur with the close contact. A smile creeped across the informants face as he took of his own shirt with out no trouble. Then he slowly leaned forward with his hands to the side, trapping the blond in, and moved in for a kiss.

Without any thoughts, the blonds mind was only on the informant, his touch, his grin, every part of the brunette was stuck in his mind. He had forgot all logical thinking, he kissed the brunette on the neck moving down as he kissed him. But on the other hand, Izaya new exactly what he was doing, even in his lust filled thoughts controlling his every move, no matter what he loved being in control, and having the blond underneath him full of pleasure, whining, and moaning as he rubbed against the blonds lower body with his. Soon they both couldn't take much more of it any longer and discarded everything that was left of their clothing.

Before Shizuo knew it, he gave in to one of the seven sins. Spending countless hours with the brunette in there lovemaking until there bodies couldn't take it any longer. They laid still on the couch not uttering a word, only exchanging breaths, the informant just smiled to himself, when he felt the blond fall sound asleep.


	12. Wed: Another one? Tom Again?

**Yay Chapter! Nothing much to say but I love tom lols**

**Thanks and Plz Review~  
**

* * *

"_N-nn!" The blond gave a small whine, trying not to look into the informants eyes which were filled with pleasure and enjoyment "Lets try again, Tell me what you want Shizu-chan." _

"_A-Ah S-Stop."_

"_Tisk tisk, wrong answer Shizuo-chan." The informant gave a thrust and stole a kiss from the blond, making him feel helpless, giving him another pleasant whine. The informant moved in closer for another kiss, but instead the blond bit the brunette drawing blood. Startled the informant pulled back and gave a purr and stared at the smokers eyes giving a frown. "That was mean~!"_

"_Y-you deserved it." the blond started to pull himself away trying to keep calm._

"_Aw..Don't pull away, I'm not done with you yet~"_

The blond shot up from the couch with his heart quickly throbbing and face flushed. "W-What? No! Not..again.." The smoker put his hands on his head combing in his hair. Until he turned to his right seeing redish eyes meet his. The informant had a bright smile on his face with his head rested on his hands, sitting on the floor fully dressed "You finally awake Shizu-chan?" The blond gave a glare "What the hell are you doing, just sitting there like that?"

"Oh my Shizu-chan I was gonna proceed to catch up on some work, but after I got up and when to get dressed, I came back and you were making these lovely sounds and faces~" The blond turned pale "W-What sounds?"

"The informant gave a sly smile "You know like: N-nn! Izaya S-Stop" the brunette continued to make moaning sounds embarrassing the blond even further.

"Izaya! Okay I get it, Stop."

"Stop? Fine but you know Shizu-chan why'll you were moaning and grouning, Tom called and said for you to meet him at Russian Sushi." The infromant gave a cheerful smile and walked toward his desk. "Tom? What time?" The informant happy smile turned into his signature smile. "Oh yea, you have 10 mins to get there."

"Shit! Izaya why didn't you wake me up?" almost falling the blond struggled to find his clothes putting them on hearing the informant laughter. "Oh my Shizu-chan you better hurry you don't wanna be late~"

"Shut the fuck up Izaya!" The smoker glared at the brunette as he sprinted out the door slamming the door behind him.

Standing at the entrance at Russian Sushi, Tom stood looking at the time on his watch. "Shizuo should have been here by now.." he just gave a sigh "Well knowing how things are I shouldn't be surprised." he looked to his left to the blond running toward him with the surrounding people stare in suspension. When the smoker finally got to his boss he put his hands on his knees gasping for air. "S...Sorry I'm late...I uh, Izaya didn't wake me until I had 10 mins to get here.."

Tom rose his eyebrow "wait..you were sleeping? Like over at Izaya's?" The blond froze "Umm..he kept me up until this morning.."

"Eh? Doing what exactly?"

The blond scratched his head and looked away. "I will tell you inside.."

Once they got inside and ordered there sushi they sat in the far back away from the nosy customers. "So Shizuo, why.." Stopping himself from speaking he saw a deep blush come across the blonds face. "..Oh..I see...you didn't have no self control.." The blond gave a growl and a flustered response. "No its not like that!." Pausing for a moment in his words Simon came over and dropped off there Sushi. "Shizuo, long time. No see, you haven't come lately." The blond gave a nod trying to hide his frustration. "Yea, I have a lot of stuff going on this week.." Simon just smiled "Oh. You should eat more sushi then, it will make things better." and after his little word of advise the Russian walked off with a wave back to work.

Shizuo poked at his sushi until tom broke the silence questioning him once again. "So what was it then?"

"Well...lets just say, we don't really hate each other anymore..." Tom eyes grew wide almost choking on some tuna. "Eh? Already? Its only been..two? Three days? You two have gone that far?"

"Don't say it like that!"

"heh sorry, but anyway am I right?" "Engaging in sexual activities?" the bodyguard looked up and sighed there was no hiding it, tom was right. He hesitated for a moment until he given his answer. "Okay...yea...yes we are." "Tom smiled, "Hahaha...finally I thought you two would never go that far."

"huh?"


	13. Wed: Thoughts and Increasing Problems

**Hello!**

**Sorry if its not much, the next chapter should be much bigger. Thanks for reading and plz review!**

* * *

"huh?"

The blond sat there with a dumbfounded look on his face staring straight at his boss. Getting a bit uncomfortable with the silence of the blond staring at him with a dead face, he finally spoke up. "Well you know Shizuo, not just me but everyone always sees you two together, even though your fighting. And well the more we see you guys the more we expect you two to be in some sadistic relationship.."

The ex-bartender sat staring and spoke again with a large blush creeping over his face. "Huh?"

Tom did a face palm, and spoke bluntly. "I seen the way you two look at each other.. even though you two didn't notice until now..the hungry look in both your eyes as you roam the streets tearing everything limb from limb. Not to mention the excitement your giving Izaya."

A bit shaken by the last sentence the blond quickly pulls out a cigarette feeding his habit. The blond face grew a redder shade as he recalled the previous events running threw his mind..

"_The blond just sat there laughing just as hard as Izaya was who was still on him trying not to fall off, holding on to Shizuo. Once again looking at each other they laughed and had wide smiles on there faces. They slowly stopped looking directly at each other. "_

"How...? All these years of fighting..."

_"W-What?" Once the informant heard the other mans reply he creep-ed his hand up the blonds shirt and licked up his neck. The blond trembled at the informants touch making it hard for him to speak. "Iz-Izaya not..not now.." Then the brunette purred and reject the blonds answer only to keep moving forward, he slowly pulled off the blonds shirt and turned his shaking body around to having them face each other..."_

"What the hell was wrong with me?"

_"The informant gave a sly smile "You know like: N-nn! Izaya S-Stop" the brunette continued to make moaning sounds embarrassing the blond even further. "_

Clutching his cigarette tight as he still mumbled to himself, the blond looked down in frustration with a stern thinking face blushing furiously, that would surely make Izaya laugh. Tom gave a sigh, the blond had been lost in thought for a while and he didn't have the heart to interrupt him in his thoughts.

"Hey Shizuo..."

"hmmmm.."

"Shizuo!"

The blond jumped a bit and gave a apologetic look towards his boss. "S-Sorry about that.."

"Thats fine, you know if your having that much trouble with your thoughts, wouldn't it be best if you just told the informant?" Right after the ex-bartender made his descition his phone rang, frustrated he picked up the phone.

"What?"

"Um, Hi Shizuo its me Shinira."

"Hey, whats wrong?"

"Yea um, someone tried to blow up Izaya place..he's with me."

"What? Wait is he okay? I will be there." Hanging up quickly, he stood up and turned to tom. "Sorry Tom I have to go, Someone blew up Izaya's place.." After that he ran out of Russian Sushi leaving tom. Tom gave a puzzled look.

Tom gave sip of his tea with a sad look. "It's never a quiet day..."


	14. Wed: Afternoon Arranagements

**Thanks for your story alerts~ It makes me happy that there have been some coming.**

**As a reward I have given you a new chapter~! Thanks again and plz review. **

**If you do it would put up the next chapter faster~**

* * *

After the underground doctor hung up, he turned toward the informant who was relaxing on the couch smiling back at him. Wondering and afraid to ask Shinra sat beside the brunette while Celty came in the room with some tea. "So let me get this straight..you bought Shizuo for a whole week?..And now you guys are on good terms?" Taking a sip of his tea he smiled back at the doctor. "Yes, thats correct, haha why do you look so worried? I thought you wanted us to be more close together.?" Shinra gave a shrug, "Well its not that its just I never expected for you two to finally get along. Since every time you saw each other you where at each other throats."

"Well lets just say a few certain events has made things change a bit." Interested Celty typed away and showed it to the informant "What events?" The brunette gave a laugh. "I don't think Shizu-chan and myself would like to tell you such things.." Shinra and Celty both turned looking at each other, she typed to the doctor, "Is that okay?" Shinra smiled and places his hand on hers "Don't worry about it." Smiling at how much they cared for each other the informant stood up, "Excuse me, but I have to make some calls.." turning the corner he pulled out his phone and entered a room.

A few minutes later a knock was heard at the door and the sound of someone cussing under there breath. Shiria open the door and greeted the blond. "Come on in Shizuo." Rubbing his head the ex-Bartender spoke as he entered the room. "So where Izaya? Is he okay?" If Celty had a head she would have shown a surprised look but instead she twitched a bit, she never thought she would have one day heard those words of concern. Typing quickly she stood up and walked over to him. "He's in the bedroom making some calls." "Thanks.."

The blond turned the corner and open the bedroom door to hear the informant ending a call "Thanks I'm glad I could be of some help..bye." The informant turned around stuffing his phone his pocket as he turned directly to see the ex-bartender with a concern face. "Don't look so worried the great Orihara Izaya didn't lose." The blond smirked at his words walking toward the informant, maybe it wasn't so bad that he was falling for him.. "You know what I am more worried about.." "Oh? Well I can show you how fine I am.." as the informant spoke he wrapped his arms around the blond and smiled a sweet smile not like his signature smile. The ex-bartender wrapped his arms around the smaller man as a blush creeped up his face the smile he received. The informant leaned in closer, he was a second away from a heated kiss..until a fake double cough was heard, the duo turned to see the underground doctor looking away with a shimmer in his glasses and a faint blush to be seen.

Holding on even tighter to the ex-bartender not letting him even move, he gave a giggle while the blond proceeded to not comment on the situation. "You should always knock Shinra."

"Y-Yea sure..lets go talk in the living room.." following the doctor the blond started to follow until the informant was whining not wanting to let go. "Shizu-chan~."

"Izaya can't you be more serious?"

"Eh? Why?" The blond gave a sigh "Fine..." Without any say the strong man picked up the brunette bride style as Izaya still hung his arms around him. Surprised the informant gave a scowl which later turned into giggles as he nuzzled and messed with the blond reactions as Shinra tried his best not to notice. As they came into the room Shinra gave Celty a embarrassed look, which in return she turned a bit freaked out to see Izaya nuzzling the blond and leaving small kisses down his neck. Feeling akward and embarrassed Shizuo gave a small growl and pried the informant off of him and dropped him on a near by sofa.

The doctor cleared his throut and sat down next to Celty as he procced to talk without anymore akward moments. "So Izaya now can you finally tell me what happened?"

Before giving a scowl at the blond the informant sat up and looked toward the doctor. "The reason why my house was almost blown up completely, was because I had left a certain gang on bad terms, so my house is in need for some repairs. And before they could destroy almost all of it I knocked the rest of the guys that were lurking around. And I all ready have there so called gang in for a nasty surprise."

Shizuo sat beside Izaya and raised an eyebrow at him. "When's your house gonna be fixed."

"Hmm a few days maybe a week."

The doctor fixed his glasses as he spoke. "So your gonna have to stay someone where until then, and as for your work?"

"Work is not a problem already got everything in place. And as for where I am gonna stay.." slowly he looked toward the ex-bartenders direction having him flinch a bit. The blond gave a sigh as Izaya gave a smile.

"Okay..your staying with me.."


	15. Thur: Nightfall

**Yes I know its short ^_^;; sorry, sorry XD **

**It will be better next time.**

* * *

After leaving Shinras, the blond took the informant with him to his apartment. As the brunette was watching the blond scramble in the dark trying to open his apartment, the informant started to notice a few things as he waited and watched him. One, He lives in semi-cozy neighborhood, not as great as Izaya's but nice enough. Two, the ex-bartender has a cute face when he is frustrated. Finally the blond opened his apartment, walking in to turn on the light and closing it behind Izaya. "Well were here.., and..the bathroom is down the hall on the left and the.." Third, his apartment is bigger then expected, and gots a nice feeling to it...

The blond turned to look at the brunette lost in thought not listening to a word he was saying, and just glancing around, observing, "Izaya.." _How interesting I always thought that I would see some smashed glass._

"Izaya!"_ interesting to see how family like he is... _The blond gave a sour look, he wasn't being payed attention to and it was pissing him off a bit._ I wonder whats it gon-"_ Softer then usual the blond hit him on the head receiving a hiss from the informant. "Eh, why did you do that?"

"You wasn't listening to me flea."

Hearing his name being called flea the informant winkled his nose. "You really should stop calling me that and be nicer to your guests."

"You were the one that wasn't listening, and I don't think I wanna stop."

"Tisk" your no fun Shizu-chan!" The ex-bartender gave a sigh he already been here only a minute and he was driving him crazy. Seeing Shizuo frustrated he gave a small laugh. "Haha So were do I sleep? Its getting pretty late and I only have a few minutes before sunrise.."

"I have a mattress that you can-"

"Eh? Why can't I sleep with you?" walking away the blond took off his shirt and went into the room, the brunette soon followed after with a suitcase, luckily he had some spare clothes before coming here. "Why?" The blond put on a white T-shirt and proceeded to put it on. Izaya dropped on the bed looking up at him. "Why can't I? You don't have a choice." The blond rose an eyebrow "Fine then..and stop watching me.."

"But I like watching you~" the blond turned around gave him a frown while the informant gave him a smile. "Oh by the way Shizu-chan, even though my house is nearly gone, your still mind for the rest of the remaining week." He turned the around still dressing at looked at him. "Really?..."

He grinned up at him as he was rolling on the bed "Yes~ So you have to do what I say you know."

The smoker gave a heavy sigh. "Okay...what do you want now?" The informant gave a smile. "You know what it is that I want Shizu-chan, I don't have to say it." The blond turned red, he knew what he meant he was just hoping he was wrong..the informant tend to be a bit to aggressive on things like these, while Shizuo wanted to be well not to forward.. The infomrant took off his jacket and placed it on a near by chair as the blond turned off the lights.

The brunette jumped on the bed as the blond climbed on, teasing the informant ran his fingers down the others chest.

"Your blushing~" The blond turned away, It was gonna be along night...


	16. Friday: A new Start

**Thanks for reading, and sorry for the short ending but who knows I might make a sequel to this. If you would like me to continue on with one plz go ahead and tell me in a review.**

* * *

Shizuo woke up in the mid afternoon with the feeling of soreness as he turned to see the informant who sat up on the bed with a hiss, the duo has scratches along there backs, chests, and soreness to go along with it. Izaya meet Shizuo's glance and gave a smile. Quickly he gave a small blush and averted his eyes to remember the previous night. Izaya grin wider as he saw the blond turn away and silently admired the cuts, and marks he gave the blond. Reaching out he traces his work of art he gave to the blond making the other flinch due to his sensitive spots being covered with cuts and bruises. Suddenly stopping in his tracks, the informant heard a ring. Mentally he cursed to himself and reached over toward the table stand taking a look to answer his cell.

"Hello Nami~ How have you been?"

"Enough the small talk, why have you been avoiding my calls?"

"Well I am a busy guy Nami, I don't think I have time for the likes of you." the informant was laying down staring up at the blond.

"Listen to me, I can't handle working for you anymore, not after what had happen with my brother, I'm leaving."

"You know it would be hard on you if you quit from me don't you?"

"...Shut it! I know that, but I am willing to make a sacrifice."

"Well then..it was nice having you, see you later then."

Nami cursed with fearful eyes, "No there wont be a later.. bye." she hung up as her former boss gave a smirk and looking at the blond once again. "Well Shizu-chan it looks like Nami-chan couldn't handle me anymore." The bodyguard rose an eyebrow. "She quit?" rolling over on the bed on to his belly he spoke in a excited manner. "She didn't like the fact that I got her so called brother hurt, I knew she was gonna quit on me but it seems that she was frightened to confess she was gonna leave." laughing for a moment the blond just sighed at him. "I think she was hiding that she was afraid of you."

"Oh well, hehe I have a replacement."

"And whos that?"

"Kida Masaomi." the informant draped his arms around the bodyguard as Izaya spoke "He owes me for paying for his girlfriends bills by the way, he has no choice." the blond just shook his head "Don't get into trouble."

"Don't worry about it Shizu-chan."

The blond gave a grunt and slowly stood up and walked toward the bathroom before Izaya interrupted. "You know Shizu-chan I found out my house is to far gone to live." The blond turned around with a faint smile rubbing his head. "Heh, so I am stuck with you huh?" The informant gave a small laugh and stood up walking toward him. "You know I never thought that I would be living with you one day."

The blond smiled back and moved the other closer toward him. "So you will start working in your old office?"

"Don't worry I don't plan to live there after all you remember what got us together?"

The blond blinked stupidly. "Pillow fight?"

The informant chuckled "No Shizu-chan, our dreams." The blond laughed at him back and hugged him closer, no matter how hard he tired he would end up with the informant his his hands. It was always difficult to tell others of how they got together, no one would understand like they do. But one thing for sure is no matter what chaos the brunette had caused the blond would always end up loving him even more. That's the way they always were and always going to be.


End file.
